Quest for the Millennium Items
by TheCrystalEevee
Summary: AU Yugi was enjoying a beautiful day when he accepts an offer that changes his life. he meets many wonderful people and even finds himself torn between the person who gave him the offer and a mysterious man that joins their crusade. eventual puzzleshipping has some blindshipping.
1. The start

Hey everyone eevee here with a new story for you all! So i'm going to try to update this at _least _once a month, but hopefully more. I plan on this being a 18 story fic might be a bit less might be a bit more. I planned this whole loose out line (that i should really type up) and i got to about eighteen chapters with that. So for those of you how have read my another fic **A book of Short Stories **then you know that this was the 6th chapter and i put an authors note for any of you who would be interested and well thanx to** Mana's Madness** it's here! I hope you really like this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I simply own this fic's plot. If i did however i'd make puzzle/blind, tender, puppy, and bronzshipping cannon.

* * *

Yugi woke like he did any morning. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and went on with his daily routine. He checked the fridge. It was empty. He grabbed his wallet and went out the door to buy some groceries. While he was out he found it to be a very pleasant day. When he came back he didn't stay for very long. How could he be on such a fine day? He grabbed a book, his favorite book, and went out the door for the second time that day. He went down to the coastline, taking some time to marvel in its beauty. He had brought his chair and had set it up in the shade of palm tree. He began to read.

A few hours had passed, and Yugi had finished his book for the thousandth time. He couldn't help it. It was just one of those books you could read over and over and it was still more exciting than the last. He looked out into the horizon, and there just off in the distance, a speck of white and brown in the sea of blew, was a boat. Yugi watched, entranced, as it came closer and closer, until he could make out its details.

It was a small boat, large enough of to fit three people comfortably. All it had was a bare deck and a room where the captain would steer. Yugi suspected that the sleeping quarters were underneath, concealed from sight. The ships white sails hung lazily in the breeze. A man leaned away from the boat, his only support being the pole in which held the sails to the boat. He had a hand cupped over his eyes, shielding them from the sun. In Yugi's opinion the boat looked like that from Pirates of the Caribbean and a Lord of the Rings combined. Lord of the Rings being because of its size and Pirates of the Caribbean because it had that piratey feel to it.

The boat came to shore a few feet away from Yugi. There was a man in it dressed in the stereo typical pirate clothing. Said man, no older than a teen, called to Yugi yelling, "I have a treasure map and I need help. Are you in?"

Yugi at first was not sure if this guy was for real, but when he saw the look on the teens face he knew the he was serious. Yugi hesitated not sure he should do the teen, which Yugi had dubbed a pirate until he knew the guy's name, sat there a bit impatient.

"Well?" The pirate asked.

"Forgive me for answering a question with another question, but who are you?" was Yugi's reply.

"Yami Sennen's the name and Finding treasures my game" the pirate now named Yami said with a wink at Yugi.

This brought a blush to Yugi's face, why he did not know.

"And do you even know where said map is leading you? What country? What Continent? And why are even here if you're one this quest for treasure? Why ask a total stranger for help?" Yugi began spitting out question from the top of his head, earning a chuckle from Yami.

"my isn't someone full of questions?" Yami said, amusement glittering in his crimson eyes. "but in answer to your questions I have come to stoke up one supplies. I of course know of what it is in which I search for and always do my homework before embarking on journeys. As for asking for a total strangers help I find it more fun and adventurous when with other and is in fact how I make a great deal of friends. You just happen to be right there so why not?" Yami said a smile forming on his face.

"Okay." Yugi said nodding his head a bit. "But that doesn't explain why your dressed up like a pirate" he continued, looking yami up and down while talking.

"Oh this well funny story actually, you see there was this costume party, and then this thief came, and well long story short-"

"- He stole your clothes and you had only that to where." Yugi finished an are-you-kidding-me look on his face.

"Ya…" Yami said his eyes falling to the floor, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Yugi sighed.

"So you comin' or not,"

"How long you gonna be in town."

"A few hours"

Another sigh "Alright I'll meet you here at-"Yugi glanced at his watch-" 3 o clock with my final decision. I'm still not sure if I should or not." Yugi said gathering his things and getting ready to walk home.

"Alrighty then until we meet again." Yami said with a gentlemen's bow before heading for the city.

Yugi stood there for a few seconds his cheeks a rosy pink. Did Yami really just bow to him? He shook it off. _What's wrong with me today? _

When he got home he went to his room and began mulling it over_. I can't believe this! Am I really even _considering _going? _He thought. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He looked to the clock of his room. It read 2:30. He got up, having been previously laying on the bed, and walked out. If he was to meet Yami for his final decision then he should leave no. Grabbing a few things and a few of his favorite books he walked out. Not before scanning his house on last time, for a long time. _Am I really doing this? _

Yes. A small voice in the back of his mind answered. With a final smile he walked out. Closing and locking it he made his way towards the coast.

When he arrived he found Yami lying on the sand, eyes, closed and a serine look cast upon it, his chest steadily rising and falling. Yugi smiled and, quietly, made his way to the boat he climbed in and made a place for his personal belongings. He gave himself a quick tour of the boat and his original assumption had been correct. he found that they would be sleeping on cots under the deck there were three in total and it looked like if need be you could fit a fourth.

He made his way to the top finding Yami still asleep. Yugi looked to his watch, 3:10. He smiled well looks like he should wake Yami. On any other occasion he would have been too shy and polite, but with how Yami had been pressing him to answer Yugi knew that Yami would like leave A.S.A.P. He walked over to Yami and nudged him slightly. Yami did not stir. Yugi tried again, but with a bit more force. Yami rolled to his side mumbling incoherent things has he did. Yugi sighed, which by this time made him seriously begin to think that it was becoming the favorite reaction of the day. Yugi shook Yami with more force and finally He awoke. Yami sat up with such unexpected force and speed it knocked Yugi over.

"hmm- wha- I'm up!" Yami said shaking his head left and right, his eyes a bit wide in fear and anticipation of attack, hand going to his sword.

His clothes may be a costume, but his sword was another matter. That's when he noticed Yugi. Instantly he relaxed and gave an amused chuckle.

"So have you mad your choice?" He said getting up and extending a hand to help the smaller.

"Ya" Yugi said taking the offered hand.

So what is your choice we don't have all day" Yami said.

Yugi just pointed to the boat his belonging clearly visible from where they were standing. Yami smiled. It was a great day indeed.

* * *

Review please it would be really appreciated!


	2. Discovery

Hello since the last chapter could already be seen on my other story i thought i'd post the next chapter for you enjoyment. To be honest i'm quite excited to be writing this. I can already tell it's going to be fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! i simply own the plot. Puzzle/blind, tender, puppy, and bronzshipping would be cannon if i did.

**Note: I do not know anything about ships or there terms anything you see here i got from the internet. Please feel free to correct me if i messed up a term or didn't use one properly.**

* * *

Yugi climbed into the boat Yami just behind him. Yugi turned and took in one last look of his home town. His friends would miss and he hadn't the time to say goodbye, but that didn't mean he couldn't write. He could imagine there panicked and scared faces when they found out he wasn't home. Maybe he should have left a note. That time was passed, however since they were already sailing away, the water becoming an ever-growing barrier between them.

He turned to his stuff and picked them up. It wasn't a lot since he didn't have a lot of time to pack, just some clothes, books, and a blanket and pillow.

"So where do I put this," he said gesturing to his stuff.

Yami looked at him and said, "Anywhere in the mid cabin."

Yugi just looked at him.

"What?"

"What exactly is a 'mid cabin'?" Yugi asked.

Yami mentally face-palmed, of course Yugi wouldn't know what that was. The boy probably hadn't ridden a boat until now. "The sleeping chambers" Yami said.

"Oh," Yugi said. "Ok!"

Yugi turned and was about to go when Yami grabbed his arm. He turned towards Yami. "Yes?" he said.

"The cot nearest the stairs is mine," Yami said.

"Right." was all Yugi said before he made his way to the stairs and set his stuff down next a cot adjacent to Yami's. He took a look around. It was a fairly large room no doubt as long as the boat itself. There was a closed off room at the end of the one he was currently standing in and if he had to guess he'd say that it was the restroom.

After his quick look around he went up the stairs to join Yami in looking over the sea. He was glad it was such a perfect day seeing as this was his first time riding a boat. He would like to start small and not have worry about rough waters. Another thing he was grateful for was the fact that he wasn't one to get sea sick. He looked to the clouds they were white and a puffy. He smiled remembering a game he and his friends would play. It was quite simple really, all you had to do was look at the clouds and whoever came up with the most things one cloud could be would be the winner.

Then a thought accrued to him; he hadn't the slightest idea on what it was they were trying to find. How could he even think to help if he didn't know this one simple fact?

"So Yami," he began. "What exactly are we trying to find?"

"Oh right I didn't tell you did i?" he said. "well were trying to find seven items known as The Millennium Items."

"Millennium Items? What's that?" Yugi asked.

"it was said that they were used during ancient times, back when witches and demons ruled the land. Each item had its own ability and rumors have it that the ability differs on who its wielder is. I have actually been looking for this for three years, and even then I have only been able to gather this much information. There's a whole legend on them stating that if you control all seven you are granted the power to rule the world, but a terrible cost." Yami said.

"well wait if you've been after this for three years and that's all you can find why even bother with my help?" Yugi asked bewildered.

"It's like I said because it's fun."

"But wait. I can't help I can't even look at blood without shivering. I'd never be a good asset." Yugi stated.

"Then let me handle the fighting. I'm sure what you lack physically you make up mentally." Yami said.

Yugi contemplated this. All his friends said he was smart, and he thought he was, but what would brains get him in this.

Yami must have seen this because he said, "The map is rather confusing, and I'm not sure where I should start, so that was another reason I asked you to come along. With to heads we might just be able to locate the first one."

"Ok, show me this map of yours." Yugi agreed relived to know that he would be of some use.

"That's the spirit! Fallow me!" Yami said leading the way to the helm.

It was a small room, barely big enough for three people. In it was the ship's wheel a circular table, and chairs. Yami walked to the table and placed down a sheet of paper.

"Right so here's the map. As I mentioned before it's pretty confusing, but I'm fairly sure that one of the items is here," Yami said point to the main land, China.

Yugi looked at it, his mind conjuring many plausible places the others could be whilst keeping in mind Yami's suggestion. Yami decided to turn his attention to the ship so as not go of course. Yugi stayed studying the map, at one point he had gone down to the mid-cabin to fetch a pencil before going back to the helm. By the time he had decided to take a break it had been well into the night Yami had stayed there, staring out into the stars, not once leaving the wheel.

Yugi looked down at the map. Yami hadn't been kidding when he said that it had been confusing, there had been riddles and rhymes on the map and that was the only thing to go by. What was so hard was that they seemed to contradict each other. They would talk of seas of gold and white and labyrinths of green. What were those things even supposed to mean? Yugi nearly pulled his hair out try to find out just what they were all leading to. Perhaps if he had more information on the items, maybe then would some of it make since.

He sighed and went up to Yami to join the star gazing, which didn't require that much of walk two or three steps at the most.

"any luck with them map," He asked.

"No. when you said it was confusing I didn't think it would be this confusing!" Yugi all but shouted.

Yami chuckled. "Let's have a look at what you have so far," Yami said.

"Alright but I didn't make as much progress as you did." He said.

When Yami turned his gaze over to the map he was shocked to see so many places Yugi thought they could be in. At this rate it would take years to find just one, but all of them? Then he saw something in Yugi's points as well as the ones he had made. Quickly taking the pencil Yugi had brought he began to trace what he saw.

"Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't reply he just kept connecting some of the many dots on the map. When Yami was done he stood back and looked at his work. He wasn't sure what to make of it or even what it symbolized. It looked like some weird eye thing. The only thing was that lines tracing over it and two others below. One line was semi-strait bending to the left while the other curved to the right creating a swirl. The actual eye part was in the center.

Yugi stared dumbfounded "That's the Eye of Horus!" He said.

"What's that" Yami asked.

"The eye of Horus was often times used in ancient Egyptian times." Yugi gave a quick explanation.

"Ok so do we look in Egypt then?" Yami asked.

Yugi studied the map more before replying. "No look it has seven points." He finally said.

"How?" Yami asked frowning a bit.

"Look, you have four points where the eye is traced to, more at the end of the lines at the bottom, and lastly the eye itself." Yugi said pointing to each of the lines in turn.

"Yugi your brilliant! Where should we start?" Yami asked excitement bubbling within him.

"Well one of the points is in china so why not go there since we already set for a course there." Yugi said.

Yami smiled.

After that they decided to go out to the deck and return to their star gazing only now nothing obscured their vision. They soon began asking about each other's lives, their hopes, their dreams. Yugi then found out why Yami was even doing this in the first place. His father had been looking for them his entire life and Yami was practically raised on the seas. When his father died he took up the job for himself. He didn't want the power it would promise all he wanted was to make his father proud. He said that once he acquired them all he would hide them again so they would never be discovered and this time he would leave no clues so they would not fall into the wrong hands.

Yugi then told Yami about his life. How he was raised by his grandfather when his parents died, and of how his grandfather died when he was thirteen. How hard his life had been after that and how he taught himself many things. How he met his friends and was able to get back on his feet.

Yugi yawned. "Well it's getting pretty late don't you think?" He said.

"Ya, we should probably get some sleep." Yami agreed.

They got up and retired to their respective cots.

* * *

To be honest i'm not too happy with the ending of this chapter. It feels a bit rushed to me. Oh well i'll just leave it there for now. Don't forget to review!


End file.
